dillydalefandomcom-20200214-history
The Mrs. Women Show
The Mrs. Women Show is the show that’s the gender Swop of The Mr. Men Show. It premiered on Nickelodeon in Germany, Italy TV in Italy, Lithuanian TV in Lithuania, Sweden TV in Sweden, Cartoon Network in US, CBeebies in UK, France5 in France, TVE2 in Spain, ABC3 in Australia, YTP in Canada, Czech TV in Czech Republic, Cartoon Network Southeast Asia in South Korea, Minima in Romania and Cartoon Network Japan in Japan. The Mrs. Women Show is a colorful animated sketch show. Voice Cast Of the Characters (English) * Mrs. Freeman (Tracy): Teresa Gallagher * Mrs. Gomez: Britt Allcroft * Miss Mentis: Jules de Jongh * Miss Artsy: Margret Gormley * Mrs. Windella: Maggie Ollerenshaw * Mrs. Hills: Rosemary Macvie * Mrs. Parkway: Sarah Bond * Mrs. Jones: Miranda Raison * Miss Karim, Miss Sundial: Leni Harper * Mrs. Gee (Caroline): Simon Hepworth (high pitch) * Mrs. Barnard: Mary Roscoe * Mrs. Engelmann: Laura Ortiz * Miss Carney, Miss Dearth (Dirge in US due to sounding like “death”): Kate Copstick * Miss Pulse, Mrs. Jermaine: Alexandrea Borstein * Mrs. Littlerock: Margret Lutterlock * Mrs. Sherman, Miss Carmen: Tilly Edwards * Miss Smith, Mrs. Campbell: Frances Allberry * Mrs. Fitness, Miss White: Ruth England * Miss Swift: Julian Barkway * Mrs. Dow: Linda Ballantyne (Valentine) * Mrs. Jarvis: Clara Hill (Clara Smith) * Mrs. Demine, Miss Umbel: Olivia Colman * Miss Antiulcer: Tara Strong * Miss Sincerity, Miss Ralf: Susan Roman * Mrs. Evens: Eleanor McCready * Mr. Smythe: Peter Gale * Mr. Councilor: Philip Hazelby * Mr. Grunert: Arthur Cox * Mr. Wickedest Bertie Gormley (Pat Gormley’s son) * Mr. Pigs and Jigs (father and son): Jimmy and Brain Patton * Mr. Calderwood: Harry Hill * Mr. Cheep, Mr. Lewis: Sean Barrett * Mr. Toddy: Glenn Wrage * Mr. Whitehouse: Hunter Whitehouse * Mr. Fern: Kerry Shale * Mr. Christiansen: Ray Lewis * Mr. Moore, Mr. Fungible: Kevin Gormley * Mr. Parsons: Barry Chuckle * Mr. Jelling: Pat Gormley * Mr. Michael: Paul Chuckle * Jaiden: Michael Legge * Taikino: Colm Feore * Caroline (Gee) Jr: Rebecca O'Mara * Tracy (Freeman) Jr: Gwyneth Paltrow * Darinu (Kimmy in COO, Germany): Pierce Brosnan Husband and Wife When someone is Mrs, it means they are married. Here are this shows couples. * Moore X Freeman * Lewis X Gomez * Whitehouse X Windella * Calderwood X Hills * Parsons X Parkway * Toddy X Jones * Jelling X Gee * Pigs X Barnard * Christiansen X Engelmann * Smyth X Littlerock * Jigs X Campbell * Wickedest X Fitness * Fern X Dow * Councilor X Jarvis * Lewis X Demine * Fungible X Evens * Michel X Jermaine * Parsons X Sherman Episodes # Physical # Boo-Boos # Farm # Movies # Science # Lake # Books # Beach # Boats # Mall # Flying # Hobbies # Dance # Inventions # Fair # Camping # Amusement Park # Trains # Paint # Fish # Adventure # Construction # Snow # Canned Goods # Jobs # Gardens # Collecting # Chores # Restaurants # Music # Full Moon # Night # Food # Bugs # Cooking # Rainy Day # Heatwave # Sleep # Yard Work # Parade # Games # Superstore # Hotel # Birthday # Car Wash # Wildlife # Vilnius Day # Cars # Sightseeing # The Dark # Circus # Ships Category:Cartoons